The Black Velvet Swing
by Sweet gelato
Summary: "Ini adalah hukuman untukmu Sungmin-ah.. aku tidak mengatakan akan mengizinkanmu pulang, aku sudah menyentuhmu, aku juga suka tubuhmu.." KyuMin! Kyumin Kyumin Kyumin! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE maleXmale
1. Chapter 1

"Lee Sungmin... 21 tahun, mahasiswa fakultas hukum Seoul national university, ada hal lain yang belum kau sampaikan? "

Pemuda yang duduk di balik meja presiden direktur Woori corporation itu melempar lembaran yang beberapa saat lalu ia amati dengan teliti, beberapa lembar foto hasil bidikan pesuruhnya hari ini, juga lembaran berisi latar belakang singkat tentang Lee Sungmin, pemuda yang sudah mengacaukan hari bahkan citranya beberapa waktu lalu.

"ia tinggal di Seoul seorang diri tuan, di sebuah apartment di lingkungan kampusnya bersama seorang teman, Lee Sungmin lahir dan besar di Ilsan, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Lee Sungjin yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Lee Sungmin, usaha ritel tuan Lee yang saat itu mulai berkembang akhirnya gulung tikar dua tahun setelah kematian istrinya. Ia salah satu siswa penerima beasiswa woori foundation selama senior high school sampai sekarang, ia bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu café di myeongdong sebagai seorang kasir, Lee Sungmin juga seorang kontributor lepas di beberapa portal nasional ."

"jadi Lee Sungmin juga salah satu penerima beasiswa dari yayasan yang ibuku urus? Lalu apa alasannya mempermalukanku di depan umum seperti kemarin? Apa dia tidak tahu jika yayasan ibu juga bagian dari woori corporation?"

Cho Kyuhyun mengusap ponsel di tangannya yang menampilkan foto-foto Lee Sungmin dengan malas, ia merasa tidak perlu mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga sekalipun itu hanya berbalik untuk menginjak tikus kecil seperti Lee Sungmin, tapi mengingat kelakuan sungmin dua hari lalu, kali ini Kyuhyun harus bersedia sedikit repot memberi pelajaran untuk pemberontak kecil yang sudah berani mengusiknya.

"menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan, Lee Sungmin juga bergabung dalam club radikal di kampusnya tuan, ia sudah dua tahun bergabung dan banyak menulis tentang penolakan dan mengkritisi kebijakan pemerintah atau perusahaan besar yang dirasa merugikan rakyat kecil, ia salah satu orang berpengaruh di balik layar, beberapa tulisannya juga menjadi bahasan media, dan untuk alasan dari sikapnya yang menampar anda saat seminar dua hari lalu, saya rasa erat hubungannya dengan proyek woori di Jeju-do, Lee Sungmin dan clubnya, mereka menolak keras reklamasi yang menjadi salah satu prosedur mega proyek woori."

"jadi dia menamparku karena menolak reklamasi di Jeju-do? Apa dia meninggalkan otaknya di suatu tempat? Astaga.. dasar bocah, sok radikal, menamakan dirinya sebagai seorang aktivis tapi menjaga emosinya sendiri tidak bisa, jika aku jadi Lee Sungmin aku akan belajar dengan tenang, mempertahankan beasiswa, lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, atau setidaknya memilih cara yang lebih cerdas dan efekti-."

"tapi aku rasa orang yang kau sebut bocah itu sudah memilih langkah yang paling efektif tuan presdir, buktinya sekarang kau tidak berhenti memikirkannya kan? Bahkan sampai menugaskan beberapa orang untuk menguntit, see?

Kim Heechul mengakhiri pendapat sepihaknya dengan dua tangan yang terangakat dan ekspresi bertanya yang sangat menyebalkan bagi mereka yang melihatnya, kakinya melangkah dengan percaya diri dan duduk di salah satu sofa tanpa menunggu si tuan pemilik ruangan itu mempersilahkannya terlebih dahulu.

"sikapmu barusan sangat tidak sopan hyung, ini kantor jika kau lupa, dan yang paling penting dan sering kau lupakan, di sini aku atasanmu, lain kali setidaknya ketuk dulu pintu, tunjukkan pada orang lain, Hyung itu manusia." Heechul memandang Kyuhyun seperti ingin menelannya saat itu juga sebelum Kyuhyun memberi isyarat kepada Jisoo sekertaris pribadinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan dengan tangannya, meninggalkan dua saudara sepupu itu dalam satu ruangan dan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah Kim Heechul mulai, saat pintu ruangannya tertutup dari luar, pemuda 25 tahun itu kembali menatap malas sepupunya yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan majalah bisnis di tangannya, Kyuhyun sangat memahami bagaimana sifat Kim Heechul, Heechul yang Kyuhyun kenal tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya untuk melihat apa isi majalah bisnis, Kim Heechul yang Kyuhyun kenal akan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan katalog fashion atau booklet tebal penuh gambar lelaki spornoseksual.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Oh dude! I just want to checked what the new hit is... c'mon"

"what the new hit is? Huh? Maksudmu keluaran terbaru brand favoritemu hyung? Kau salah memilih majalah, katalog yang kau maksud tidak ada di sini "

"aishh Cho Kyuhyun... kau sensitive sekali sih! Telan omong kosongmu dan ceritakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memberi pelajaran orang yang kau sebut bocah tadi, kau tahu? Namamu menjadi keywords paling dicari dua hari ini, semua headline menampilkan fotomu yang ditampar seorang mahasiswa, media hanya mencatut marga tanpa nama, kudengar kau sudah mendapatkan identitasnya kan? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menculiknya? Menyewa pembunuh bayaran? Mencabut beasiswanya? Kau perlu rekomendasiku? Kau-ya ya ya YA! Cho Kyuhyun aku sedang bicara denganmu!" Heechul berteriak kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan ponsel dari Kantung bagian dalam jasnya dan demi nama ibunya ia yakin pasti Kyuhyun berniat memainkan game tolol itu dan mengacuhkannya.

"sudah selesai bicaranya? Hyung pasti tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang rela membusuk di neraka hanya karena tikus kecil seperti Lee Sungmin-"

"jadi namanya Lee Sungmin? "

"bocah seperti Lee Sungmin terlalu sepele untuk dijadikan alasan sebuah dosa, dia hanya butuh sedikit pemahaman tentang hidup, pikirannya terlalu naif,aku akan mengajarinya dengan caraku."

Heechul merasa ngeri melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeringai dan menatap fokus kosong di hadapannya, seperti serigala yang mendapat mangsa baru, Heechul tidak tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan, tapi yang jelas Lee Sungmin yang keras kepala itu sedang dalam bahaya. Heechul akui apa yang Kyuhyun katakan memang benar adanya, Lee Sungmin terlalu naif dan Heechul akan menambahkan kata nekat selain keras kepala, menampar seorang presiden direktur dari Woori corporation, perusahaan multi nasional dan terbesar, fatalnya hal memalukan itu terjadi di muka umum, kenekatan Lee Sungmin sedikit melukai harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun bahkan Woori corporation, padahal Sungmin pasti mahasiswa berprestasi karena tidak mudah mendapat dan mempertahankan beasiswa di negeri ini, tapi rasanya semua itu percuma, prestasi Lee Sungmin seperti beban yang diluncurkan dengan bebas menggunakan katrol, mencapai dasar dengan keras dalam satu detik, memangnya perusahaan bahkan institusi mana yang mau menerima orang yang pernah masuk tajuk utama karena menampar Cho Kyuhyun di tengah seminar? Rasanya Heechul tidak sampai hati membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan seorang Lee Sungmin kedepannya, pasti sulit sekali, tapi semua harus ada kompensasinya, ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak terlalu kejam kali ini. Semoga adik Cho Ahra itu membuktikan omongannya, mengarahkan sungmin yang naif dan butuh sedikit pemahaman dengan caranya.

"Yah terserahmu Kyuhyun-ah, tadinya aku kesini untuk menyerahkan ini."

"proposal dari hanguk?"

"CEO-nya sendiri yang mengantarnya langsung pagi ini, mereka mengatakan sudah memperbaiki beberapa bagian dan menyesuaikan dengan isi perjanjian awal. "

"Ok, akan aku periksa nanti.. "

"ah! Satu lagi, malam ini halmeoni mengundang semua keluarga untuk makan malam, ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan."

"memangnya Hyung akan datang?"

"ayah sudah mengingatkanku sampai lima kali sejak tadi pagi jadi aku harus datang atau ia akan mencincangku. "

"kau yakin? "

"yakin, memangnya kenapa Kyu? Ada yang salah? Kau takut semua orang akan memperhatikanku nanti? Kalau boleh, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan sampai kau menderita celebrity disease, itu tidak baik untuk kondisi psychis"

"Hyung tidak takut dipaksa menikah lagi? Makan malam terakhir kita di rumah halmeoni membicarakan tentang rencana perjodohanmu dengan puteri keluarga Kwon? Aku rasa hal penting itu jawabanmu hyung, kita semua menunggu jawabanm-"

"aisshh berhenti membahas itu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan keluar untuk makan siang, aku akan kembali ke kantor sedikit terlambat hari ini. "

"kau hampir setiap hari kembali dengan terlambat. "

Heechul sudah menghilang ditelan pintu saat Kyuhyun mencibirnya, Pemuda itu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan, dua protein bar dan satu botol kangen water sebagai menu makan siangnya, Kyuhyun terlalu malas jika harus pergi ke cafeteria hanya untuk sekedar makan siang, meskipun semua pegawainya tidak akan berani menatap wajahnya secara langsung tapi Kyuhyun yakin tatapan penasaran mereka semua menghujani punggungnya, manusia cenderung bicara di belakang, Lee Sungmin yang gila itu menamparnya dengan cukup keras dan meninggalkan bekas lebam dan butuh waktu dua hari untuk pulih di pipi kirinya, bahkan ia berteriak akan mematahkan hidung Kyuhyun saat itu, tapi beruntung beberapa orang langsung menyusul ke podium dan menyeret Lee Sungmin keluar dari hall. Mengingat kejadian itu rasanya darah Kyuhyun kembali mendidih, ia harus menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat karena sesuai rencana, Lee Sungmin sudah menunggunya di apartment siang ini, hari ini pelajaran pertama dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin targetnya menunggu.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang sangat mewah dengan kesan modern yang kental, luas, senyap dari suara bising aktivitas kota, semua prabot di dalamnya membuat orang yang melihatnya tahu itu mahal dan berharga, ia terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu di sebuah ruang tamu apartment yang asing dan mewah, tubuhnya yang terasa lemas rebah di kursi yang menyerupai singga sana, mungkin ini yang orang orang sebut sebagai the black velvet swing chair? Kursi mewah dengan kanopi hitam beraksen emas yang terlihat simple tapi elegan, ia merasa kecil berada di ruangan ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Seingatnya terakhir ia berada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah dekat apartment sederhananya, akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan shift pagi ini, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah terbangun di sebuah ruangan semewah ini? ia yakin jika dilihat dari detil dan fiturnya ini pasti cluster nomor satu, tapi kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat seperti ini? Apa ini ada hubungnnya dengan kerusuhan yang ia buat dua hari lalu? Sungmin sudah menyiapkan mental jika ia akan diculik lalu disekap di sebuah gudang mungkin? Atau menerima surat panggilan dari kantor polisi, Tapi apa ini? Apa ini semua perbuatan Cho Kyuhyun? Si sombong dan manja itu? Huh! Harusnya jika Cho Kyuhyun itu lelaki, dia hanya perlu mengajak Sungmin duel dengan tangan kosong tanpa bodyguard dungunya! rasanya Sungmin ingin memukul kepala si Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa tahu otaknya sedikit berubah posisi dan jadi punya sedikit saja rasa kasihan, sudah terlalu banyak orang menderita karena proyek proyek itu! "Huh, apa aku harus berakhir di sini? Ryeowookie pasti cemas mencariku... " Sungmin menggerutu pelan setelah lima belas menit merenung, sepertinya tempat ini kosong, apa yang akan Cho Kyuhyun itu lakukan nanti? Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruangan, ia melihat satu ruang dengan kitchen cabinet di ujung, dengan meja dan kursi yang biasa orang temui saat berkunjung ke pub. "ukh.. jadi itu yang namanya mini bar? Apartment dengan dapur bersih? Rasanya aku haus sekali... tapi-" suara 'bib ' pelan menyita perhatiannya, sepertinya seseorang datang, Sungmin menunggu orang itu berbalik dengan mata memicing, rasanya ingin sekali menyerang orang itu saat ini juga tapi tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas.

"apa tidur siangmu nyenyak? Terlalu lama tidur siang tidak baik, tubuhmu akan lemas, cukup 30 menit dan kau akan bangun dengan tubuh dan otak segar, sepertinya kau tidur terlalu lama.. "

Orang itu langsung bicara seperti tidak ada masalah diantara mereka, memandang Sungmin seperti bukan orang asing yang ada di apartmentnya, ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di salah satu single sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, melepas arloji di lengan kirinya dengan gerakan tenang khas kaum borjuis, hingga kini orang itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dengan kemeja putih yang sudah terbuka dua kancing teratasnya, lengan kemejanya ia gulung sebatas siku, memandang Sungmin seperti menunggu. "sepertinya kemarin aku menamparmu kurang keras, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lebamnya, padahal baru dua hari yang lalu kan? Ah, pasti kau pergi ke dokter terbaik di Seoul, dengan uangmu pasti semua yang mustahil bisa jadi mungkin, dengan uangmu juga kau bisa menutup mulut besar para pejabat di negeri ini, melanjutkan proyek dengan mengorbankan masyarakat bahkan alam, kau terlalu egois dan merusak tatanan, aku malas bicara terlalu banyak, orang sepertimu hanya akan serius dengan sesuatu yang menghasilkan, biarkan aku keluar dari tempat ini, kau bisa mengkaji semua tuntutan kami di fax yang sudah kami kirim ke Woori, tanyakan pada sekertarismu, mungkin dia sudah menyimpannya di suatu tempat, ia pasti tidak akan menyerahkan berkas yang kalian anggap sampah itu-" Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya saat orang itu dengan lancang memaksa wajahnya mendongak menatapnya, tangan kirinya mencengkram dengan cukup kuat rahang Sungmin, sementara yang kanan bergerak dengan teratur mengusap rambut lelaki yang terduduk dengan lemah di hadapannya, memaksa Sungmin beradu pandang, dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara Lee Sungmin.. kenapa bicara menggunakan banmal kepada orang yang empat tahun lebih tua darimu, hmm? Kau menggunakan otakmu terlalu keras untuk sesuatu yang belum sepenuhnya kau pahami, don't waste your time worrying about petty little things, hmm? kau pasti lebih dari sekedar paham, mereka yang menuntut ilmu dengan biaya yang di tanggung Woori foundation akan kembali ke Woori, Woori menjamin semua kebutuhan mereka yang berprestasi, Woori juga tempat yang sempurna untuk menjamin karir manusia sepertimu, banyak orang di luar sana yang setengah mati mencari tempat kerja, tapi kau cukup selesaikan tugas akhirmu dan bekerja untuk Woori, kejadian dua hari lalu adalah tindak kriminal perseorangan, menyerang orang lain di depan umum dan meninggalkan luka fisik, tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, aku tidak akan menuntutmu, aku paham semua manusia pernah melakukan kesalahan, ulahmu dua hari lalu... jadikan itu kesalahan pertama dan terakhir, karena menurutku kau masih punya kesempatan untuk berfikir dan merenung, dunia tidak sesederhana itu, kadang kau harus memutuskan dengan mengorbankan sesuatu untuk hasil dan manfaat yang lebih besar, bahkan sebuah perubahan. Takdirku adalah lahir sebagai Cho Kyuhyun dan berakhir sebagai presiden direktur Woori, aku menjadikan kewajiban sebagai bentuk dari tanggung jawab, begitupun denganmu, takdirmu terlahir sebagai Lee Sungmin, kau beruntung karena punya prestasi dan sifat pekerja keras, manfaatkan itu dengan baik, belajarlah dengan tenang, lulus dan kembali ke Woori, bekerja untuk Woori sebagai kompensasi-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat cairan yang terasa asing hinggap di wajahnya, tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi mengusap rambut pemuda di depannya dengan gerakan teratur dan berulang itu kini menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, cukup. Ia sudah menggunakan cara paling halus yang ia bisa, orang awam akan berfikir ia kejam tapi pemuda tidak tahu diri yang kini masih menatapnya itu sudah melewati batas yang Kyuhyun buat, Sungmin terlihat meringis kecil saat tangan kiri Kyuhyun meremas rahangnya dengan sedikit lebih kuat, Sungmin bisa melihat betapa marahnya Kyuhyun sekarang hanya dari tatapannya. "akhh-" Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun mencengkram rahangnya dengan sangat keras. "kau benar benar keras kepala ternyata, aku meluangkan waktuku untuk pulang lebih awal hanya untuk menyampaikan apa yang harusnya bisa kau renungkan, tapi kau malah meludah di WAJAHKU, apa yang orangtuamu katakan untuk mendidikmu Lee Sungmin? Kau menantangku, huh? Kau menantang Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup tenang? Kau mau aku bagaimana untuk membalasmu? Baik. Akan aku tunjukkan seperti apa caraku, nikmati Lee Sungmin, gunakan otakmu itu untuk mengingat seperti apa rasanya, ingat bahkan sampai kau mati sekalipun!" Kyuhyun dengan emosi menarik wajah Sungmin dengan kasar, bibirnya mengejar mencari bibir Sungmin yang sudah kurang ajar meludah di wajahnya, ia menggigitnya dengan keras saat mendapatkannya, Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa ampun, ia menangis, marah, ia marah karena merasa dilecehkan, ini adalah pertama kalinya orang lain menyentuh bibirnya, sialnya di pengalaman pertamanya ia diperlakukan dengan sangat kasar, rasanya ia ingin terjun ke jurang saja dari pada ia yang seorang lelaki dilecehkan orang yang juga LELAKI, rasanya mati jauh lebih baik dari pada diperlakukan dengan sekasar ini! Ia sedang dilecehkan! Rahangnya terasa pegal karena mulutnya dipaksa terbuka dari tadi, Cho Kyuhyun... iblis itu menyentuh semua bagian mulut Sungmin yang bisa ia sentuh, lidahnya dihisap tanpa ampun, Sungmin merasa pangkal lidahnya sangat perih saat ini, Kyuhyun menghisap dan menggigitnya seperti orang gila, mengabaikan aroma karat yang cukup menyengat dari darah segar yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari bibir dan lidah Sungmin, Sungmin menangis dengan mata yang terpejam frustasi, mulutnya masih dipaksa terbuka, Kyuhyun masih menekan rahangnya dengan keras. "A-akhhhmmhh! " Sungmin merasa ngeri saat merasakan ereksi Kyuhyun yang mulai menusuk perutnya samar, Kyuhyun terus menekan piggulnya ke arah tubuh di depannya. Sungmin menyesal! Seperti apa kata Kyuhyun tadi, harusnya ia belajar dengan tenang, lulus dan bekerja untuk Woori! Apa Kyuhyun akan melepaskannya jika ia memohon ampun? Sungguh Sungmin benar benar menyesal pernah mengusik Cho Kyuhyun! "emmmmhhhh-hah-ha-ah-hah" Sungmin merasa bersyukur karena Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas bibirnya, tapi rahangnya masih dipaksa mendongak menatap Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya, setidaknya ia bisa kembali bernafas meski masih tersengal, rasanya paru paru Sungmin seperti terbakar, entah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada bibir dan isi mulutnya, pemuda yang menurut Sungmin sudah gila itu menggigit, menghisap dan melumatnya tanpa ampun, Sungmin bisa melihat darahnya yang bercampur dengan entah liur siapa mengotori dagu dan sebagian wajah Kyuhyun. "Lupakan kehidupanmu Lee Sungmin... kau sudah terlalu berani mengusik bahkan merendahkanku, bahkan berulang kali, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau sangat membenciku seperti ini, kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, kau hanya mahasiswa biasa yang hidup dari uang yayasan yang ibuku urus, Jisoo mengatakan kau menamparku karena menolak reklamasi di Jeju-do, tapi rasanya bukan karena itu, Aku yakin ada alasan lain yang mendorongmu sampai melangkah sejauh ini, apa itu hmm? Kau haus sekali sampai bertindak bodoh seperti ini? Kau ingin aku perhatikan bukan? Apa aku salah? Kau masih ingat? Hari ini aku sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang bisa kau jadikan bahan untuk merenung, tapi apa? Kau malah meludah di wajahku, kau benar benar ingin aku perhatikan hmm?" "akkhh!" Sungmin hanya bisa kembali merintih saat Kyuhyuh untuk yang ke sekian kalinya menekan tangan kirinya yang masih mencengkram rahangnya. "sekarang kau sudah ada di hadapanku, kau mau aku apa? Menyentuhmu? Aku tahu, tikus kecil sepertimu harus diapakan agar jera, gunakan otakmu dengan baik untuk mengingatnya Lee Sungmin, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran bibir kotor yang ternyata manis ini... aku akan membalasmu dengan caraku" Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya cemas saat Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mengangkat tubuhnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ternyata kamar tidur, terdengar bunyi bukk pelan saat Kyuhyun melempar tubuh lemas Sungmin ke tempat tidur.

Sungmin menangis dan menjerit melihat Kyuhyun yang menanggalkan semua pakaiannya di ujung ranjang. "TOLONG! AKU MOHON SIAPAPUN YANG MENDENGAR TOLONG AKU! " Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya menjauh ke sudut, ia merasa takut dan risih melihat Kyuhyun yang telanjang bulat sekarang mulai naik ke atas ranjang, Kyuhyun berjalan diatas ranjang dengan dua lututnya, mengabaikan sesuatu yang mencuat di pangkal pahanya, Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya semakin menjerit histeris. "SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! KUMOHON! ADA PRIA SINTING YANG- " Kyuhyun menarik tubuh bergetar Sungmin agar kembali ke tengah ranjang, dengan tergesa ia melepas kemeja hitam yang Sungmin kenakan, Kyuhyun sadar saat ini nafsu dan amarah yang mengendalikannya, tapi ia tidak peduli, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar menarik kasar kemeja hitam itu hingga semua kancingnya terlepas dan berhamburan di ranjang dan lantai marmer yang dingin, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Kyuhyun menyerukkan wajahnya di dada kiri Sungmin, mengulum, menghisap dan menggigitnya tanpa ampun. "Akhh" Sungmin belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini, ia merasa geli melihat lelaki dewasa mengulum dadanya seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, ada sensasi asing yang baru pertama ia rasakan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya merasa aneh dan takut, Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin mulai berhenti berteriak menambah intensifitas mulutnya di kedua dada Sungmin, teriakan itu berubah menjadi rintihan pelan, Kyuhyun menyentuh semua bagian yang mungkin ia sentuh, tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam celana Sungmin, mengusap bokong sintal pemuda itu. "O-oh" Sungmin mendongak saat jari jari Kyuhyun mulai membelai dan menyusup dengan perlahan ke belahan di bagain tubuh belakangnya, hidup selama 21 tahun belum pernah ada orang lain yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya seintim ini. Kyuhyun menghentikan kulumannya di dada Sungmin, pemuda yang baru saja berteriak rusuh meminta tolong di kamar tidurnya yang kedap suara itu masih mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam, Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing melihatnya, ia mulai menarik keluar dua tangannya dari celana Sungmin, membuka kaitan dan zippernya lalu menariknya sampai sebatas Tumit, memandang milik pemuda bernama Sungmin itu yang setengah menegang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil lube di meja nakas sebelah kanan ranjangnya, ia mengambil isinya sebagian dan mengoleskannya ke kedua tangan. Sungmin yang mulai membuka kedua matanya memperhatikan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, ia belum sarapan pagi tadi, ditambah dengan efek pusing, entah apa yang Kyuhyun sudah lakukan, Sungmin berakhir dengan terbangun di tempat asing yang ternyata apartment Cho Kyuhyun. 'K-kau ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?! " Sungmin berteriak saat Kyuhyun mulai meraba paha dalamnya, meskipun ia dan Kyuhyun sama sama lelaki tapi ia tidak terbiasa bertelanjang di depan orang lain, ia marasa risih melihat orang lain tanpa sehelai benang pun berada terlalu dekat dengannya. "aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya, tapi kau datang di kehidupanku yang tenang, menamparku di depan banyak orang, menjadi headline di hampir semua media bahkan sampai detik ini, aku rasa aku sudah sangat berbaik hati dengan tidak membuat laporan atas penganiayaan yang kau lakukan, aku bahkan tidak berniat mencabut beasiswa yang sudah bertahun tahun kau pertahankan Lee Sungmin, kau mahasiswa cerdas yang pasti paham dengan apa yang aku sampaikan, aku memutuskan untuk mentolerir semua sikapmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah berludah di- wajahku. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tentang etika? Tindakanmu itu liar, kau seperti bara kecil yang terus mengusik api, aku hanya melanjutkan permainan yang sudah kau mulai, aku memutuskan menjadi api yang akan membakar bara yang mendekat, .abu" Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri yang terluka dengan gelisah, ia merasa kecil di mata Kyuhyun saat ini, tangannya masih berusaha menutupi bagian privatnya dari pandangan Kyuhyun, ia menyesal sudah meludah di wajah presdir muda itu, sungguh! Andai saja Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat mereka berdua bertelanjang di satu ruangan bahkan ranjang yang sama itu tahu, ia adalah anak dari pemilik bangunan di Ilsan 16 tahun lalu, yang sudah diratakan dengan tanah karena proyek pemugaran bandara, sebuah proyek yang diprakasai Woori. Mungkin nilai sebuah bangunan itu biasa bagi orang yang hidup dengan harta melimpah, tapi karena proyek itu keluarga kecilnya yang sudah ditinggal ibunya yang telah meninggal menjadi lebih berantakan, ayahnya harus merantau dan bekerja di Jepang, kampung halaman ibunya, ia dan Sungjin kecil hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, mereka dirawat Sojung ahjumma, saudara perempuan ayahnya di pinggiran kota Seoul, ayahnya pulang dua bulan sekali untuk memberi Sojung ahjumma uang kebutuhan Sungmin dan adiknya, meski hidup tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tua seperti anak seusianya yang lain, tapi Sungmin kecil masih menemukan alasan untuk bersyukur, Sojung ahjumma yang menyayangi mereka, ayah yang harus bekerja keras, rasanya semua itu cukup, sampai pertanyaan sederhana seperti, kenapa min dan Sungjinie tidak seperti anak lain? Kenapa ibu lebih memilih tinggal di surga dari pada memeluk mereka di sini? Memori sederhana di otak kecil Sungmin tanpa seorangpun menyadari menumbuhkan dendam yang subur di hatinya, ia menjadi anak yang ambisius dan berkemauan keras, Sungmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas, dengan kecerdasannya ia meraih beasiswa Woori foundation, bahkan Sungmin konsisten mempertahankan beasiswa itu sampai ia diterima di sebuah universitas tersohor di Seoul, ia sadar dengan konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung, Sungmin akan otomatis bekerja untuk Woori, jaringan perusahaan yang menjadi salah satu alasan keluarganya yang sudah tidak utuh menjadi lebih berantakan, rumah dengan memori ibu dan keluarga kecil mereka yang hangat itu sudah rata dengan tanah, semua karena Woori, woori tanpa sadar menjadi obsesi bagi Sungmin, apapun itu ia akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya, keluarganya yang berantakan, semua itu ada harganya, puncaknya dua hari yang lalu, Cho Kyuhyun yang baru menggantikan posisi ayahnya tiga bulan yang lalu sebagai presiden direktur Woori berkunjung ke kampusnya untuk mengisi sebuah seminar, Sungmin sudah menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya sebelum memutuskan untuk menyulut api melawan Cho Kyuhyun, ia sudah lama mengkritisi Woori melalui tulisan tulisannya, tapi hari itu adalah kesempatan langka, dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, tapi sekarang ia menyesal, lebih baik ia mati dari pada harus dilecehkan seperti ini! "Hik-kks" Sungmin kembali menangis setelah mengingat alasan kenapa ia sekarang berakhir dengan satu ranjang bersama Cho Kyuhyun dengan keadaan bertelanjang bulat seperti ini, apa yang akan ayah dan Sungjin lakukan jika tahu ia seperti ini? Apa ibu di surga melihatnya sekarang? Ia merasa jijik dan malu pada dirinya sendiri, sekarang ia sadar, Kyuhyun juga bukan pihak yang sepenuhnya bersalah, tapi Sungmin sudah membuatnya sangat marah, sekarang Sungmin menyesal, ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Urkhmmhh.. " Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara aneh yang ternyata berasal dari Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang mengurut miliknya sendiri, rasanya Sungmin putus asa melihat keadaan mereka berdua, sesuatu di bawah perutnya dengan polosnya sudah berdiri tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahnya sendiri? Sepertinya hanya itu yang mungkin Sungmin lakukan saat ini.

"urhm... apa menangisnya sudah selesai? Okh... ayolah, ini hanya sex Lee Sungmin, aku yakin kau pasti akan menikmatinya- situasi yang memaksa aku harus menjadi partner di pengalaman pertamamu.. kau beruntung k-kharena ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama yang sempurna"

Kyuhyun menarik satu kaki Sungmin agar mereka lebih dekat, Sungmin hanya menangis saat mereka akhirnya tidak berjarak, matanya terpejam menolak melihat apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan selanjutnya. "ayolah, Sungmin-ah aku tau ini yang pertama bagimu, aku paham OK, tapi kau bukan gadis perawan yang akan menangis saat malam pertama, oh ayolah aku ingin kau mendesah bukannya menangis. " Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan melihat Sungmin yang menangis tersedu sedu seperti gadis perawan yang akan diperkosa. Ia memutuskan mengabaikan tangisan Sungmin yang menurutnya berlebihan itu, ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua! Ia mulai menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang sejak tadi berusaha menutupi bagian privatnya, ia mulai menyentuhnya dengan pelan, tubuh Sungmin sedikit menegang saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya pelan, melihat tidak ada penolakan yang berarti, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang sudah licin karena lube itu dengan gerakan teratur, mengocok milik Sungmin, sesekali ia menyentuh testis dan lubang kecil di ujung yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan. "u-ukhhhhhssh" Sungmin menyempitkan pahanya, ujung kakinya menguncup, terlihat cantik di mata Kyuhyun. "kau mulai menikmatinya eum? " Sungmin tanpa sadar mengangguk, matanya masih terpejam, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul. "buka matamu Sungmin, tatap aku " Sungmin seperti anak anjing yang menurut pada tuannya, ia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan takut, Kyuhyun yang sadar Sungmin masih merasa takut padanya hanya tersenyum ringan. "kau sudah cukup dewasa, harusnya ini bukan hal besar bukan? Tapi aku senang menjadi yang pertama untukmu, aku akan membuat kau menyukainya, bahkan meminta lebih, aku memutuskan akan membuatmu membutuhkanku, ini balasan untukmu Sungmin-ah ".Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya sesaat, mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sungmin yang kini juga menatapnya, ada kekecewaan di matanya, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan anak rambut yang sedikit menutup mata kirinya. "rambut kita sampai basah karena keringat, padahal aku hampir tidak pernah mematikan AC, kau tahu itu artinya apa? " Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap balkon dengan langit biru, matahari masih terik, mimpi apa ia semalam, kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Ia merasa sangat malu, sungguh! Ada orang lain yang melihatnya ereksi maksimal, apa ada hal yang lebih memalukan dari ini? Ia hanya mahasiswa kolot yang bahkan belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun!

"kau harus membuka ini, agar kita bisa cepat menyelesaikannya " Kyuhyun membuka kedua kaki Sungmin lalu menempatkan diri diantara keduanya, Sungmin cukup terkejut saat Kyuhyun membuat gestur seperti akan memeluknya, ia memeluk Sungmin dan sedikit menariknya samapai mereka berdua berlutut, meletakkan bantal di bawah pinggul Sungmin dan kembali merebahkannya setelah ia rasa pas, posisi seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas bagian paling intim Sungmin, Sungmin yang merasa risih karena Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya berusaha kembali menutupi bagian itu, tapi Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Sungmin, ia dengan pelan mulai menyentuh lubang yang terlihat merah dan berkedut di antara dua bokong putih Sungmin, sejenak ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, kenapa ia malah berakhir dengan bercinta bersama orang yang sudah menampar dan meludahi wajahnya? Tapi ia yakin, ini adalah caranya, seperti apa yang ia sampaikan pada Heechul hyung beberapa jam yang lalu, ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan membuat Sungmin yang membencinya berbalik menjadi membutuhkannya, ia akan memberikan Sungmin sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa ia dapat dari orang lain, ini hanya sex, pengalaman yang akan ia jadikan candu bagi Lee Sungmin, si naif yang nekat dan keras kepala. "e-eummmmhhh" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan saat Kyuhyun sudah berhasil memasukan tiga jarinya, ini aneh, Sungmin tidak pernah tahu seperti apa kaum sesama jenis bercinta sebelumnya, rasanya sangat sakit saat Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan jarinya, ia merasa sangat penuh di bawah sana, apa Kyuhyun berbohong saat mengatakan Sungmin akan menyukai bahkan meminta lebih? Ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyenangkan, ia hanya merasa sakit dan aneh- "AKKHHH!" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia akhirnya menemukan titik yang ia cari, Kyuhyun melihat saat Sungmin berteriak dengan mata yang hampir keluar. "akh akhirnya aku menemukannya, apa rasanya menyenangkan? Kau suka?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan santai, jarinya menusuk titik itu tanpa ampun, Sungmin terlihat kewalahan dengan serangan jari Kyuhyun di lubang analnya, ia membanting kepalanya ke bantal denga putus asa, Sungguh ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan, ia merasa seperti pasta yang direbus dengan suhu tinggi, lembek, licin dan ringan terbawa angin, tangannya semakin mencengkram bed cover putih di bawahnya. "A-AKKU AKU SEPERTI ingin pi-"

Kyuhyun tahu ini saatnya, ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, Sungmin yang sudah benar benar di ujung akhirnya membanting punggungnya yang sempat melengkung karena akan orgasme ke ranjang dengan kecewa, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis seperti anak kecil saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memberinya klimaks. "Hei.. kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini, aku akan memberimu yang lebih "

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu bantal saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan memberinya sesuatu yang lebih, Sungmin malu! Ia yakin pasti wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini!

"mungkin akan terasa asing di awal, kau hanya perlu sedikit menahannya"

Kyuhyun melipat kaki Sungmin sampai hampir menyentuh dada, tangan kanannya menuntun miliknya untuk mulai masuk lubang senggama Sungmin, sementara tangan kirinya memijit pinggul Sungmin pelan, dinding rektum Sungmin seakan meremas miliknya dengan kuat. "ahs-rileks Sungmin-ah"

"eumhh- kenapa didiamkan di dalam~ ukh rasanya penuh sekali"

Mendengar Sungmin bicara Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dengan pelan dan konstan, butuh waktu lima menit sampai ia kembali menemukan titik itu, Kyuhyun menumbuk titik yang sama tanpa ampun, Sungmin di bawahnya mendesah tanpa henti bahkan merengek menuntut sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak tahu itu apa. "a-aaahhhh ah! l-lebih cepathhh! Kumohonhh aku a-aku seperti A-AAAAKHHH! Hah ha-ah hah"

Sungmin akhirnya mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat milik Sungmin terasa mengetat saat pemuda di bawahnya itu akhirnya klimaks, butuh lima dorongan keras sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin. "G-guhh! Sungmin-AH! " Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dan jatuh berbaring di sebelah Sungmin dengan nafas yang masih tersengal, sementara Sungmin di sebelahnya terdiam mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya.

.

.

"masih pukul 14:45, masih cukup waktu sebelum aku pergi untuk makan malam di rumah halmeoni, kau ingin sesuatu? Ada ide? "

"air, aku mohon berikan aku air, aku haus sekali... "

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih kewalahan mengatur nafas di sebelahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan beranjak dari kamar, ia kembali dengan segelas air putih dan beberapa roti gandum, Kyuhyun fikir sepertinya Sungmin belum sempat sarapan, padahal ini sudah sore. "kau harus menghabiskannya, ini " Sungmin langsung meminum air yang Kyuhyun ambilkan dan menghabiskannya, ia sangat haus, sungguh. "perlu aku ambilkan lagi? " Kyuhyun bertanya setelah Sungmin kembali menyerahkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "tidak perlu, aku harus cepat pulang, Ryeowookie pasti sudah cemas mencariku.. "

"Ryeowook? "

"hn, teman satu apartmentku"

"semuanya belum selesai, aku tidak mengatakan akan mengizinkanmu pergi dari tempat ini, aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang sudah kau mulai, dan aku mau kau di sini"

"kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali dari tadi, aku minta maaf ... tuan.. aku mohon biarkan aku pulang, aku tidak bisa terus di sini dan tidak melakukan apa apa, aku tidak mau orang yang aku kenal merasa cemas karena aku menghilang tanpa kabar.. "

"siapa yang bilang kau tidak melakukan apa apa di sini? Aku sedang memberimu pelajaran, dan... aku rasa kau menyukainya "

"t-tapi.. "

"Ini hukuman yang menyenangkan, kau cukup menikmatinya"

"aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini "

"tapi kau harus, kau yang datang sendiri, aku sudah menyentuhmu, aku juga menyukai tubuhmu "

"aku mohon tuan, maafkan aku, aku menyesal... a-anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi, a-aku akan pergi dari Seoul, aku tidak akan mengungkit yang terjadi hari ini.. aku akan menghilang dan anda bisa hidup dengan tenang-"

"ssttt ... kau bicara apa hmm? Bangunlah aku akan memandikanmu "

Sungmin berhenti memohon saat Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuk tepat di depan bibirnya, wajahnya kembali memerah saat Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang berjalan ke arahnya.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

"bukannya masih sakit? Cha aku akan membantumu ke kamar mandi "

"t-tapi "

"aku tidak suka ada orang yang belum mandi bermalas-malasan di atas ranjangku, kau tahu? Jika kau tidak berusaha menghilangkan bau ini, aku akan ingin terus menyentuhmu" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan pelan, persis di telinga kiri Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu saat ini Sungmin tengah ketakutan mendengar ancaman manisnya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat bola matanya yang bergerak dengan gelisah, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh sintal itu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk berdebat.

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, ia lelah dan malu, kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti anak gadis?

"katakan jika ada yang sakit, aku akan membantumu mandi" Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di bibir mini Jacuzzi yang ada di kamar mandinya "saat pertama kali memang sedikit sakit, tapi nantinya akan biasa, apalagi jika kita sudah sering melakukannya, nanti bukan aku tapi kau yang akan memintanya sendiri dariku "

'kita'

Kyuhyun yang kini sedang membantu Sungmin membilas tubuhnya itu bicara dengan santai, merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan kalimatnya, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin.

"Apa tuan... "

"kau bisa memanggilku hyung, aku hanya lebih tua empat tahun di atasmu, apa aku terlihat setua itu? "

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung tu- maksudku hyung.. tapi anda adalah seorang presdir, semua orang memanggilmu seperti itu.. "

"panggil aku hyung saat kita hanya berdua kalau begitu"

"baik h-hyung "

"sering seringlah bersikap manis seperti ini "

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Sungmin yang mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau minta dicium? "

.

.

.

"iya Hyunggg aku sampai 30 menit lagi, hmm...aku masih di apartment... tidak perlu "

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon, benda tipis itu ia apit diantara pundak dan telinga karena dua tangannya sibuk memilih kemeja apa yang akan ia kenakan untuk makan malam keluarga, Sungmin yang melihatnya kerepotan seperti itu mendekat, berniat untuk membantu, tidak mungkin ia hanya diam melihat orang lain terlihat membutuhkan bantuannya bukan? Sementara disitu hanya ada Kyuhyun yang kerepotan dan Sungmin.

"Hyung butuh bantuan? "

"iya Kim Heechul~ tapi aku tidak janji bisa berbohong di depan halmeoni nanti, ah kau bisa bantu ambilkan aku sepatu saja Min? Pilih yang simpel dan berwarna hitam, tolong ya-"

"e- tapi aku tidak tahu hyung menyimpan sepatu di mana.. "

"pintu dekat kamar mandi itu kau lihat? Aku menyimpan baju dan sepatu di sana, pintunya tidak pernah aku kunci"

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya "

"Hyung urus saja urusan hyung sendiri, kau sudah mencari profilnya? Kwon Yuri kan? Aku sempat mengobrol dengan Yuri saat kita bertemu di Milan, dia gadis baik menurutku, hyung pasti suka aku yakin, hmm... iya "

"ini hyung, simpel dan berwarna hitam? " Sungmin meletakkan sepatu yang ia ambilkan untuk Kyuhyun di lantai dekat single sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki, sepertinya percakapannya di telfon sudah berakhir"

"terimakasih Sungmin-ah "

"sama sama, eum hyung .. apa besok aku sudah boleh pulang? " Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sepertinya akan memastikan posisi sepatu di kaki kanannya dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku di depannya.

"pulang? Apa tempat ini tidak nyaman? Apa Jawabanku tadi sore masih belum jelas? Kenapa kau terus menanyakan hal yang sama sementara kau tahu jawaban yang akan aku berikan pasti sama Sungmin? "

"b-bukan seperti itu, tapi aku juga punya kewajiban, aku harus pergi ke kampus dan bekerja di café.. aku juga harus... menulis, aku harus mengangsur apartment kami, kalau aku terus tinggal di sini-"

"kau pasti pulang tapi tidak besok, besok kau akan aku ajak ke suatu tempat, kau harus melihat langsung bagaimana Woori menghasilkan uang " Sungmin yang mendengarnya mengerat kaos santai yang Kyuhyun pinjamkan untuknya dengan gelisah, tempat apa yang Kyuhyun maksud?

"aku rasa tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak mau membahas itu, aku hanya akan fokus menyelesaikan tugas akhir dan kembali ke Ilsan "

"tapi kau harus mau, jangan berfikir akan kembali ke Ilsan, setelah lulus kau harus bekerja untuk Woori, aku sudah berfikir dan memutuskan firma yang dibawahi Inyoung noona"

"tapi semua orang akan memandangku seperti apa nanti? Aku hanya mahasiswa gila yang menjadi tajuk utama karena menampar presiden direktur Woori di tengah tengah seminar... aku bisa bunuh diri jika semua orang menekanku, mereka akan memanggilku penjilat tidak tahu diri "

"media hanya menulis marga tanpa nama, kau tidak perlu berfikir sejauh itu, aku akan membuat memo khusus untuk Inyoung noona, dia pasti akan mengerti, kita bicarakan masalah ini lain waktu aku harus cepat cepat ke rumah halmeoni"

"maaf... maaf karena harus berakhir seperti ini... "

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan sedih, harusnya Sungmin tidak menampar Kyuhyun hari itu, apalagi kejadian siang tadi, harusnya ia tidak meludah di wajah Kyuhyun, entah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya, tubuhnya bisa bereaksi seperti itu, ia mendesah dan merengek seperti seorang perempuan di bawah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendamnya, ia ternyata tidak seburuk itu, Cho Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa dengan hati yang ternyata lembut, Sungmin menyesal... harusnya mereka bisa mengenal dengan cara yang lebih baik, tidak seperti ini...

Malam itu ia menunggu Kyuhyun kembali dengan perasaan menyesal, sendiri di tempat yang masih terasa asing, memandang gemerlapnya Seoul di malah hari lewat dinding kaca kamar Kyuhyun yang kokoh, ia tidak pernah berfikir semua ini bisa terjadi di hidupnya, Tuhan mengubah hidupnya dengan begitu cepat, entah seperti apa ia akan bersikap nanti, Kyuhyun... kenapa orang itu harus bersikap selembut itu dan membuat Sungmin merasa malu pada diri sendiri bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?

-To be continued(?)-

Or

An Ended (?)

.

.

I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next.

Delicious Ambiguity.

-Gilda Radner-

.

.

Is gelato more yummy than sorbet? Both is sweet but gelato were soft and~~~ Without gelato , there would be darkness + chaos (o^^)oo(^^o)

Hai? /hening/

Iseng nyoret-nyoret tentang KyuMin, lagi /Orz/

Adegan mesumnya jangan ditiru ya /sok wise/ sabar pasti ada waktunya kok XD

Siapa tau kan, lagi kzl & zbl di jalan nyepak kaleng kena kepala Daniel Craig yang lagi ngejar mafia, eee dia gak terima akhirnya nikahin akunya (?) Terus... tit tit tit Wkwkwk abaikan

Jadi gimanaaaa? Menurut kalian hukuman buat Sungmin dari Kyuhyun?

Jangan bikin kzl yaaaaa ∪ˍ∪

Goodbye or see you?

Semarang, 19, November 2015.


	2. Chapter 2

"aku sangat berharap untuk hubungan kalian berdua, sering seringlah menghabiskan waktu bersama dan lebih mengenal satu sama lain, Kim Heechul, jadilah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab untuk Yuri, dan Yuri, halmeoni tahu ibumu mendidikmu menjadi gadis yang baik, aku benar benar tidak sabar mendengar kabar baik dari hubungan kalian.."

Wanita paruh baya yang masih tidak kehilangan aura cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak 70 tahun itu bicara dengan tenang, semua anak, menantu dan cucunya berkumpul untuk makan malam hari ini, sebuah acara yang rutin ia adakan untuk menjaga hubungan keluarga, minimal satu bulan sekali anak anaknya yang berjumlah 3 bersaudara itu berkumpul di rumah keluarga, tempat mereka dibesarkan, ketiganya yang sudah memiliki keluarga matang dan tentunya anak anak yang mulai dewasa akan berkumpul, berbagi pemikiran atau sekedar larut dalam obrolan satu sama lain, tapi berbeda dari malam malam sebelumnya, sepertinya malam ini sedikit lebih istimewa, keluarga besar Cho berkumpul untuk membahas pertunangan Kim Heechul dengan salah satu putri dari keluarga Kwon, sebagai anak dari putri tertua di keluarga Cho ia harus mulai berfikir untuk mencari pendamping hidup, apalagi usianya sudah memasuki 30 tahun bulan ini, orang yang paling menuntutnya untuk segera menikah bukanlah ayah atau ibunya, tapi neneknya, Jung Nayoung.

Malam ini makan malam kedua setelah pertemuan keluarga terakhir tiga minggu lalu saat neneknya mengatakan usia Heechul sudah lebih dari matang untuk menikah dan memiliki anak. Heechul sebagai bahasan utama malam ini terlihat masih bertahan dengan gaya tenang khas keluarga Cho, tersenyum ringan kepada siapapun yang ia tatap, tak terkecuali gadis cantik berambut cokelat yang malam ini datang bersama kedua orang tuanya, Heechul tidak menolak saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Yuri memiliki kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dari gadis Korea kebanyakan, dan Heechul berfikir itu eksotis serta sexy. tubuhnya juga proposional dengan rambut panjang sebatas pinggang, Jung Nayoung benar benar tahu seperti apa selera cucunya, Heechul tidak menolak, ia akan mulai belajar mengenal gadis di depannya ini dan menikah kapanpun saat neneknya ingin.

"Nari-ya, kapan Yoohwan kembali ke Korea? Keponakannya akan segera bertunangan, aku mau semua keluarga berkumpul saat itu, ini akan jadi pertunangan cucu pertamanku "

"ia mengatakan minggu ini Eomma... perundingannya sudah hampir final" puas mendengar jawaban dari putri pertamanya, tatapan nenek enam cucu itu beralih ke putra keduanya.

"Yeunghwan-ah... "

"nde eomma?"

"apa Kyuhyun bekerja dengan baik? Ini sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sejak dia mulai menggantikan posisimu bukan? "

"sejauh ini Kyuhyun tidak mengecewakan eomma, kekhawatiran investor karena pengangkatan presiden direktur baru yang kita cemaskan tidak terbukti, saham tetap stabil bahkan cenderung naik sejak pengangkatan Kyuhyun, awalnya semua orang meragukan Kyuhyun karena usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun, tapi kemenangan kita atas tender di Jeju-do sangat berpengaruh positive, mengingat proyek itu adalah proyek pertama Kyuhyun setelah menjabat sebagai Presiden direktur Woori" semua orang di ruangan itu menyimak setiap pertanyaan dan nasehat yang wanita paruh baya itu layangkan, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, ada hukum tidak tertulis yang harus mereka taati, etika.

"Kyuhyun-ah..?"

"nde, halmeoni?"

"halmeoni senang mendengar cerita dari appamu, jadilah pemimpin yang baik untuk bawahanmu, pertahankan konsep awal keluarga kita, buat mereka nyaman dan bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya, halmeoni tahu kau pasti sudah paham tanpa halmeoni harus menjelaskan, kau memang terlahir untuk menggantikan posisi appamu, pertahankan"

"nde halmeoni, aku akan bekerja keras" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan menanggapi nasihat neneknya .

"untuk pertunangan Heechul dan Yuri, sepertinya akan diselenggarakan setelah putra bungsuku kembali ke Korea, tuan Kwon, seperti yang aku sampaikan tadi, Heechul adalah cucu pertamaku, aku ingin Pertunangannya dihadiri semua keluarga "

"itu bukan masalah besar nyonya, saya sangat menghormati keputusan anda.. "

…

Lalu acara makan malam itu dilanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan, suasana hangat menyelimuti rumah mewah dengan aksen tradisional Korea itu, semua orang tua berbincang di ruang tengah yang luas, sementara semua cucu dan calon tunangan Heechul berkumpul di teras belakang yang menghadap langsung ke taman dan sebuah kolam renang. Yuri terlihat mengobrol dengan Victoria di atas sofa beludru yang ada di teras, ada Ahra dan Luna yang sesekali ikut menimpali, mereka terlihat akrab, karena Yuri memang sudah berteman dengan Victoria, saat ini mereka sama sama mengambil pendidikan diplomat, Yuri yang adalah putri seorang senator tidak asing dengan putri putri dari keluarga Cho.

"Hyung sepertinya sangat menyukai Yuri, aku tidak salah kan? " Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan dua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana memandang Heechul yang berjongkok di hadapannya memainkan air kolam, tangan lelaki yang akan segera bertunangan itu terlihat memukul air kolam membuat kemeja yang ia kenakan sedikit basah terkena air.

"panggil dia Noona bocah~"

"gadis itu usianya sama dengan Vict, dia setahun di bawahku "

"tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia akan segera menjadi istriku, itu artinya dia juga akan jadi noonamu"

"iya aku tahu, aku tadi memanggilnya noona "

"tapi hanya saat di depan para orang tua "

"Hyung jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi, jangan mengalihkan topik"

"pertanyaan apa? " Heechul berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya, ia mengibaskan tangannya yang basah ke udara, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hyung sangat menyukai Kwon Yuri, aku tidak salah bukan?"

"kau tahu aku seperti apa kan Kyu? And I thin' She is so voluptuous... young, tan and smart, a girl with sexy brain, even her body also so fucking Sexy though ~" Kim Heechul mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa yang cukup keras melihat mata Kyuhyun yang melotot mendengar jawabannya, ekspresi adik sepupu yang lima tahun lebih muda di bawahnya itu sangat konyol di matanya.

"o-oh aku pikir hyung masih belum melupakannya, ternyata aku salah" tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap tengkuknya sendiri dengan canggung, Ia menyadari tatapan Heechul yang berubah saat mendengar ucapannya.

"sampai sekarang aku juga tidak tahu Kyu, aku menjadi seperti ini karena orang itu, aku dan kau sama sama melakukan pelayanan di umur 20, dulu aku hanya pemuda bandel seperti anak muda kebanyakan, haraboji memaksa semua cucu lelakinya mengambil wajib militer di usia 20, kau masih ingat? Katanya lebih cepat lebih baik, aku harus cuti kuliah demi pelayanan negara, sampai aku bertemu dengan seorang teman satu barak, lelaki pertama yang membuatku merasa tidak normal karena membuatku salah tingkah dengan perhatiannya, sampai berakhir dengan kami yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu libur berdua dan bercinta sepanjang hari dari pada pulang ke rumah dan bertemu keluarga, saat itu aku sudah siap jika ayah akan membunuhku karena putra semata wayangnya menjadi gay, atau Haraboji yang akan mencoretku dari garis keturunan karena sudah mempermalukan keluarga kita, aku sudah berpikir sejauh itu, aku menganggap semua yang ia lakukan karena dia mencintaiku, dia sudah membuatku merasa tidak normal karena bercinta dengan lelaki, tapi kau lihat? dia malah menikah dengan seorang gadis Jepang setelah keluar dari militer, putrinya sudah berusia sekolah sekarang, sementara aku baru akan bertunangan, itupun karena halmeoni, Junsu bilang aku 'bi' Karena aku juga masih tertarik dengan wanita berdada besar" suara Heechul yang pelan bercampur dengan suara tawa para gadis di teras yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Hyung hanya menjadi mesin sexnya selama di militer.."

"yah terserahmu mau menyebutnya apa Kyu, hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk dijalani dengan penyesalan, tapi aku bersyukur fakta itu tidak pernah sampai ke telinga ayah, sampai haraboji meninggal bahkan sampai sekarang hanya kau dan Junsu yang tahu, orang itu sudah bahagia dengan statusnya sebagai seorang ayah, aku juga akan hidup dengan bahagia dan membuat anak yang banyak bersama istriku yang sexy " Heechul tersenyum lebar mengakhiri kalimatnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat sedikit kesedihan di mata itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

"hnn, apa? "

"aku tidak mau membahasnya sekarang di tempat ini, tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku, orang yang bersamamu di apartment saat aku menelfonmu, yang kau sebut Min-ah, yang memanggilmu Hyung itu Lee Sungmin kan? " Kyuhyun hanya melirik Heechul dengan santai sebelum angin malam membuatnya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"aku memang menyuruh Jisoo untuk menguntit dan membawanya ke apartment, aku tidak setega itu membalas kelakuannya dengan mencabut beasiswa atau bahkan membayar orang untuk membunuhnya, Hyung tahu sendiri kan, aku dulu pernah melakukan kesalahan sangat besar dan rasanya sulit termaafkan, Lee Sungmin hanya pemuda yang aku pikir masih labil, jadi aku menganggapnya wajar, tapi dia malah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat di luar batas siang tadi, seumur-umur hanya ayah yang sejauh ini pernah menamparku sampai Lee Sungmin memecahkan rekor itu dua hari lalu, aku menjadi kalap saat pemuda itu meludah di wajahku Hyung... "

"O-ommo! dia berani meludah di-wa-jah-mu Kyuhyun? "

"hmm, aku menjadi sangat marah dan entah kenapa aku ingin melihat mulutnya yang kotor itu berdarah-darah, aku reflek menggigit bibirnya "

"jangan bilang kau ereksi karena ciuman tidak langsung itu? "

"hmm, aku termotivasi melihat pemuda itu menjerit ngeri saat aku tidak sengaja menekan perutnya di tengah ciuman "

"jadi hari ini kau baru saja memperkosa seorang pemuda yang sudah menampar dan meludah di wajahmu Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kau baru saja debut sebagai seorang bisex bahkan gay... " Heechul menyindir Kyuhyun dengan intonasi pelan, takut ada orang lain mendengar obrolan mereka berdua.

"Hmm terimakasih sambutannya "

"sambutan kepalamu Cho Kyuhyun... kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Membunuh dan membuang mayatnya jauh lebih baik dari pada memperkosa dan membiarkannya tetap hidup, kau tidak khawatir? Ku dengar dia mahasiswa radikal dengan club yang cukup massive, apa yang akan dia katakan pada orang orang nanti? Sekarang Lee Sungmin cukup meniup peluit kapanpun ia mau dan hidupmu bahkan Woori hancur saat itu juga, gunakan otakmu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu! Kau harus ingat Kyu, kau itu sekarang seorang presdir dari Woori! " Heechul mengumpat masih dengan pelan, sebelum tangannya menyeret Kyuhyun menuju halaman depan rumah yang sangat luas tempat mereka meninggalkan mobil, memutuskan meninggalkan pertemuan keluarga malam itu lebih awal, Heechul mengatakan akan menjemput seorang teman bersama Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan tempat itu, ia butuh tempat yang tidak akan ada orang lain yang mungkin akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"tapi dia menjadi pendiam dan penurut setelah aku menyentuhnya, kurasa dia trauma hyung, dia juga mengatakan akan kembali ke kota tempatnya lahir dan memintaku untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini, dia terus memohon dan mengatakan ia menyesal "

"memangnya itu menjamin kau aman? Kurasa tidak, kau harus membunuhnya "

"aku tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu"

"kenapa? Agar kau bisa memperkosanya lagi?! "

"aku sudah pernah melakukan kesalahan besar bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menyesalkan kenapa kejadian itu harus terjadi! Hidupku sudah cukup dipenuhi dengan penyesalan selama sepuluh tahun ini hyung! Cukup Junghyun hyung aku tidak mau ada yang lain lagi! "

Heechul terdiam mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak di sampingnya, Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali bicara.

"kita bahas masalah ini lain kali, tapi kau jangan coba coba melepasnya sebelum kita memutuskan langkah apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini Kyu, masalah Junghyun, itu bukan salahmu, kau... berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri"

"tapi hari itu aku yang bersama Junghyun hyung "

"Tapi dia seperti itu bukan karenamu "

"semua orang mengatakan aku penyebabnya "

"itu hanya kata mereka yang tidak tahu apa kejadian sebenarnya, kejadian itu juga sudah sepuluh tahun lalu, berhentilah hidup dalam penyesalan, Hyung sedih melihatmu seperti itu"

Heechul menatap sedih Kyuhyun yang kembali terlihat tertekan, Cho Kyuhyun yang tenang dan berwibawa berubah menjadi adik kecil yang menyedihkan saat tidak ada orang lain, hanya Heechul dan adik sepupunya itu. Ia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, perbedaan usia di antara mereka yang cukup jauh tidak menghalangi kedekatan keduanya, meskipun Kyuhyun memiliki hyung kandung tapi ia malah lebih dekat dengan Heechul kakak sepupunya, Junghyun memang seorang introvert, mungkin karena menderita thalasemia sejak lahir, ia menjadi anak yang sangat jarang keluar rumah, ia hanya keluar dari kamar untuk transfusi darah yang harus ia jalani seumur hidup, penyakit yang dideritanya membuat anak kedua Cho Yeunghwan itu menghabiskan masa kecilnya tanpa teman, hanya Seohyun anak seorang tangan kanan ayahnya. sepuluh tahun lalu saat Junghyun ditemukan pingsan di ujung tangga, dengan darah menghiasi pakaian yang dikenakannya, Junghyun yang saat itu berusia 17 tahun terjatuh dari tangga saat mencoba kabur dari seorang perawat baru. Sejak kejadian hari itu Cho Junghyun harus rela kehilangan fungsi dua kakinya, Heechul masih mengingatnya, Junghyun yang masih belum bisa menerima keadaannya di satu tahun pertama selalu menjerit dan berteriak seperti orang gila saat orang lain mencoba berinteraksi dengannya, Kyuhyun yang masih 15 tahun merasa semua yang menimpa hyungnya adalah kesalahannya, kondisi saat itu diperparah dengan isu yang beredar di masyarakat yang mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah penyebab Junghyun lumpuh, mereka menyudutkan anak berusia 15 tahun, mengatakan semua itu Kyuhyun lakukan agar menjadi pewaris utama woori, sepuluh tahun berlalu, Cho Kyuhyun kini adalah seorang presdir Woori, menggantikan ayahnya yang harus pensiun sedikit lebih cepat sejak pemasangan stent di jantungnya.

"berhenti melipat wajahmu tuan presdir, sekarang aku akan pulang, kau hati hatilah sedikit, ada orang asing di apartmentmu yang sekarang mungkin sedang menunggumu pulang dengan pisau di tangannya, berdiri di balik pintu masuk dan siap menusukmu-argh!" Heechul mencekik lehernya sendiri, berusaha bertingkah konyol di depan Kyuhyun dan sepertinya usaha itu gagal, ia menepuk pelan pundak adik sepupunya yang sekarang terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, wajahnya terlihat masih sedikit tegang dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah, niatnya untuk mencairkan suasana di mobil Kyuhyun tidak berhasil.

"Sungmin tidak akan senekat itu "

"yah terserah, hati hati di jalan Kyuhyun-ah " Heechul menutup pintu mobil tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, mobilnya melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah nenek, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam merenung di dalam mobil dengan mesin yang sudah menyala.

"takdirku terlahir sebagai Cho Kyuhyun dan berakhir sebagai presiden direktur Woori "

"kau memang terlahir untuk menggantikan ayahmu Kyuhyun-ah "

"sekarang kau adalah seorang presdir dari Woori Kyuhyun-"

"Cho Kyuhyun benar benar beruntung lahir menjadi bungsu tapi berakhir sebagai pengganti ayahnya karena hyungnya yang harusnya menjadi pewaris utama lumpuh "

Semua kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala Kyuhyun seperti ingin menerornya, menuntutnya untuk terus hidup dengan menyesali sesuatu yang bahkan bukan kesalahannya, lelaki berambut auburn itu membanting kepalanya ke arah kemudi di depannya, rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul lagi.

"aku akan mengunjunginya besok.. "

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melajukan mobilnya dan pulang saat ponsel yang ia letakan di dashboard bergetar, seseorang menghubunginya.

"yeobseo? "

"..."

"kapan kau kembali dari Seattle? "

"..…"

"sekarang? Di lobi? Maksudmu lobi apartmentku?"

"…"

"jangan naik sampai aku datang, aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi"

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak besok saja sih? Kau baru sampai di Seoul malam ini kan? " Kyuhyun yang baru tiba langsung menuju ke tempat gadis itu menunggunya, sebuah tempat dengan sofa di salah satu sudut lobi yang Tiffany kirim lewat pesan saat ia menuju apartment tadi, tidak peduli kunci mobilnya yang masih di tangan seorang valet, Tiffany yang duduk menunggunya hanya tersenyum manis melihat Kyuhyun datang.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Kyuhyun... kau mengertilah sedikit~"

"tapi kenapa harus langsung ke tempatku Tiff? Ini sudah larut, harusnya kau pulang dan beristirahat, aku yakin kau pasti masih jetlag"

"eomma dan appa masih di Beijing, urusan bisnis, jadi aku akan menginap malam ini, aku benar benar merindukanmu Kyuhyunie~"

"tidak, kau tidak boleh menginap malam ini "

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga begitu kan? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"pulang Tiff, kau tidak boleh menginap malam ini "

"tapi kenapaaa? "

"karena aku tidak mau kau menginap"

Kyuhyun yang mulai lelah memutuskan berbalik dan meninggalkan Tiffany yang sepertinya masih akan terus merajuk, ia berjalan menuju salah satu lift, tapi wanita yang datang dengan koper berukuran sedang itu mengejarnya dan masuk ke dalam lift yang sama, tangannya bergelayut di bahu Kyuhyun, membuat beberapa orang menatap risih ke arah mereka berdua.

"kau mau aku panggilkan petugas keamanan? Agar mereka menyeretmu keluar? " Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari bahunya mengancam dengan suara pelan.

"setidaknya satu cangkir hot chocolate? Seoul sangat dingin malam ini ~"

"satu cangkir hot chocolate dan kau akan pulang? "

"eum " gadis dengan eyesmile itu mengangguk antusias.

"aku akan membakar koper itu jika kau merajuk nanti "

"aissh! nde arraseo ~ Kau banyak berubah, padahal hanya dua minggu "

…

Ruang tengah terlihat sepi saat Kyuhyun masuk, disusul Tiffany yang berjalan dengan rusuh di belakangnya. "tinggalkan kopermu di sini, kau bisa duduk, aku akan ke dapur membuat hot chocolate, awas jika menyusul! "

"iya iya iya aku tahu, kau hanya marah marah dari tadi, kemana Kyuhyunku yang manis sih? Seseorang mencuci otakmu Kyu? "

"whatever "

Tiffany mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan menuju dapur, keningnya berkerut heran saat pandangannya jatuh pada tas lusuh di atas kursi di depannya, dua alisnya terlihat menyatu sebelum memutuskan untuk membukanya.

"anyone please tell me, it's Not Kyu's Styles, ewww "

…

"Sungmin? kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada orang di dapurnya, Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun datang mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dan tersenyum canggung saat tatapannya bertemu Kyuhyun yang menatapnya heran.

"aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi aku menunggu di sini "

"kau kan bisa tidur di kamar atau nyalakan tv, kau sudah makan malam? Jangan bilang belum.. "

"aku takut hyung akan berfikir aku lancang... eum.. aku juga masih merasa asing di sini " Sungmin menjawab Kyuhyun dengan canggung, tatapannya mengikuti setiap gerakan Kyuhyun yang saat ini memunggunginya, sepertinya sedang membuat sesuatu.

"kau hanya belum terbiasa saja, ini satu untukmu" Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai membuat dua cangkir hot chocolate meletakannya satu di depan Sungmin. "habiskan, aku tahu kau pasti belum makan malam kan? padahal di lemari pendingin ada banyak makanan, aku akan ke ruang tengah, ada temanku yang baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh, aku sudah memanaskan makanan di microwave, kau bisa kan mengambilnya sendiri? Setelah selesai makan gosok gigimu lalu ke kamar jangan tidur di sini lagi "

"n-nde "

Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari dapur saat Sungmin mulai menyeruput cokelat panas buatannya, meringis kecil saat cairan hangat itu membuat bibir dan lidahnya yang terluka terasa perih, Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka, ternyata Kyuhyun tipikal orang yang cukup cerewet, gigi kelincinya terlihat saat Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum, Kyuhyun yang cerewet mengingatkannya pada Sojung ahjumma.

"aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata dia cerewet, padahal setiap aku melihatnya di TV dia hanya diam dengan tenang, menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat dan seperlunya, Yesung hyung pasti tidak akan percaya jika aku bilang Cho Kyuhyun itu cerewet "

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya saat bunyi khas microwave terdengar, ia mengambil sebuah piring dan memindahkan makanan yang Kyuhyun panaskan tadi dari aluminium foil ke piring dan kembali ke meja makan.

"aku sudah selesai"

Sungmin menggumam pelan, butuh sepuluh menit untuk menghabiskan mash potato dan dada ayam yang tadi Kyuhyun panaskan untuk makan malamnya, Sungmin memutuskan akan langsung kembali ke kamar, seperti pesan Kyuhyun tadi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Ia melihat seorang wanita yang terlihat bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa, dua lengan wanita itu mengalung possessive di leher Kyuhyun, mereka berciuman, mungkin terlalu menikmati sampai tidak menyadari Sungmin yang terdiam cukup lama melihat kejadian di depannya, pemuda manis itu tersadar dan segera pergi dari ruang tengah saat wanita di pangkuan Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat.

Memutar knop pintu sepelan mungkin dan masuk dengan tergesa, napasnya memburu setelah berhasil memasuki kamar tanpa disadari dua orang di ruang tengah.

"hah, astaga... apa yang tadi kau lihat Lee Sungmin... hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian yang tidak pantas dilihat, apa seseorang mengutukku? Kenapa hari ini aku merasa sial sekali?"

…

"arghh- kenapa mendorongku sih Kyu!"

Wanita dengan coat pink itu berteriak sakit saat Kyuhyun mendorongnya dari pangkuan presdir muda itu, pinggangnya benar benar sakit saat harus menatap lantai dengan cukup keras.

"aku bukan orang yang bisa kau kunjungi seenaknya saat ingin dipuaskan, kau bisa mencari hyper di luar sana dan gunakan sepuasmu tapi bukan aku "

"k-kau kenapa Kyuhyun? "

"kenapa kau bilang? Aku muak melihatmu, berhenti bersikap seperti kita memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman, aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap menjijikan seperti itu, ini semua karena perusahaan ayahmu pailit bukan? Hwang Miyoung? Hmm? "

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar, tidak menghiraukan saat wanita yang mengenalnya karena pernah menjadi teman satu kampusnya itu berlari keluar dengan mata basah, Kyuhyun benar benar muak dengan tingkahnya yang murahan itu.

"dunia benar benar penuh parasit "

Sungmin sudah menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut saat Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, pemuda itu tidur meringkuk di sofa yang ada di ujung ranjang, sepertinya masih segan untuk tidur di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak akan mengganggu tidur Sungmin dulu, ia akan membangunkannya untuk pindah ke ranjang yang lebih nyaman, tapi nanti setelah ia kembali dari toilet dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih nyaman.

…

 **"dia sudah membuatku merasa tidak normal karena bercinta dengan lelaki"**

Tiba tiba perkataan Heechul beberapa saat lalu melintas di otaknya, Kyuhyun yang sedang menyikat giginya menyalakan kran wastafel cepat dan berkumur dengan terburu buru.

Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada partnernya di bawah sana, penisnya tidak ereksi sedikitpun! padahal baru sepuluh menit yang lalu Tiffany memaksanya berciuman, bahkan wanita itu sudah terang terangan berusaha membuatnya terangsang.

Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendek keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nafas tersengal, kepalanya tiba tiba pening, sambil mendudukan diri di ranjang Kyuhyun mencoba kembali mengingat semua kejadian hari ini.

Demi Tuhan ia baru bercinta dengan pemuda yang kini tertidur di ruangan yang sama dengannya siang tadi.

"tidak... aku tidak mungkin impoten, itu mustahil "

Tatapannya kembali jatuh pada bagian selatan tubuhnya, sebelumnya benda kebanggaannya itu akan ereksi hanya dengan foreplay, Kyuhyun lelaki dewasa dengan hasrat sex maksimal, sempat menuntut ilmu di negara liberal membuatnya terbiasa dengan anggapan bahwa sex adalah kebutuhan bahkan solusi dari rasa penat, ia termasuk penikmat one night stand dan tidak jarang bermain dengan para super model atau teman wanita yang datang tanpa ia minta.

Tapi kenyataan penisnya tidak bereaksi setelah foreplay sepihak yang Tiffany lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu cukup membuatnya cemas, presdir muda itu meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, selimut tebal yang terjatuh di lantai karena Sungmin bergerak gelisah di ujung ranjang memaksanya mengalihkan pandangannya, mata itu beralih menatap tubuh Sungmin yang memunggunginya.

Pemuda berpostur kecil yang keras kepala tapi ternyata clumsy itu memiliki tubuh 'S' line, tidak begitu ramping tapi pas, kulitnya yang mulus dan aroma tubuhnya yang khas membuat Kyuhyun ingin kembali merasakan sensasi saat menyentuh dan menghirupnya dengan dalam, lalu pinggul dan bokongnya yang sintal itu, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tubuh yang bahkan lebih menggoda dari para wanita yang pernah ia tiduri itu dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan tubuhnya mulai memanas karena pemikirannya sendiri tanpa sadar berdiri dan berjalan memutari ranjang untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

Ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda yang masih menutup matanya itu, menciumnya dengan pelan dan memabukan, ia akan bermain dengan lembut malam ini, bibirnya yang terampil menyebar kecupan di sepanjang pundak Sungmin, kembali ke leher putih nan mulus itu dan mulai menggunakan lidahnya, ia harus memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan reaksi tubuhnya, ia tidak impoten! Penisnya yang besar dan berurat itu harus berdiri dan membuat Sungmin mendesah malam ini!

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan saat liur Kyuhyun yang tersapu udara AC meninggalkan sensasi dingin yang menyengat di leher dan pundaknya.

"k-kau apa yang kau lakukan-"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya sibuk mengulum kulit leher Sungmin, menemukan pemuda itu menatapnya takut.

"di luar sangat dingin, hari ini salju pertama turun, aku rasa aku butuh kerja samamu malam ini, Sungmin-ah kau mau kan membantuku? "

"mm-membantu hyung? Apa? "

Sungmin bangkit dan duduk, matanya menatap lantai dengan gugup, apapun asal bukan tubuh setengah telanjang Kyuhyun, ia baru saja tertidur tapi pemuda 25 tahun itu menyentuh tubuhnya saat ia terlelap dan memaksanya kembali terjaga.

"kau bisa membantuku mengatasi ini? "

Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin menyentuh miliknya yang kini sudah mengeras di balik boxer ketat yang ia kenakan, tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya saat tangannya yang lebih kecil dari pria kebanyakan itu mulai merasakan panas dan tegangnya benda di bawah perut Kyuhyun.

"ak-aku bukan orang seperti ini "

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin saat pemiliknya mencoba akan menariknya, sentuhan lembut itu berubah menjadi remasan, tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar menikmati sensasi saat tangan Sungmin memanjakannya.

"emmhh... tapi kau menikmatinya bukan? Ayolah Sungmin-ah... hanya ada kita sekarang, bantu hyung nde-"

Air mata Sungmin jatuh tanpa isakan dari pemiliknya saat Kyuhyun kembali membawanya ke tengah ranjang, membuka semua yang mereka kenakan sebelum berbaring di atas tubuhnya, menekan dan menggesekan pinggul keduanya, memaksa tubuh Sungmin menegang sebagai respon milik Kyuhyun di bawah sana.

"Sungminh.."

"a-ahmh "

"kau sudah tidak sabar huh?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat milik Sungmin sudah menegang dengan precum di ujung akhirnya menggunakan tangannya untuk mengurut benda yang sempat ia abaikan itu dengan cepat membuat Sungmin mendongak memamerkan lehernya yang penuh tanda milik Kyuhyun, ranum dan masih segar.

"eunghh"

Dua tubuh lelaki dewasa itu mulai panas dan basah serta lengket bermandikan keringat di tengah udara malam yang dingin.

Derit ranjang, suara desahan, jeritan frustasi dan teriakan puas memenuhi heningnya malam itu, ada air mata kebahagiaan atas sesuatu yang baru ia rasakan, kepuasan yang baru ia kenal, sensasi saat milik Kyuhyun memenuhi lubang miliknya, merasakan benda itu berkedut dan menggesek dinding rektumnya, menumbuk sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuatnya secara naluriah mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri menjemput kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Hyungaa-a-ah aa-aku sepertinya ak-kuu-"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin semakin kewalahan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, gerakannya yang konstan berubah semakin cepat dan keras membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin terlonjak di bawahnya.

Sungmin dengan mata setengah terpejam, wajah yang memerah penuh peluh, bibirnya yang terbuka dengan liur yang mengalir hingga rahang dan desahan yang mampu membuat siapapun tidak ingin berhenti bergerak dan memenuhi lubang sempit itu dengan cairannya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir yang masih sangat merah karena terluka itu.

"AA-Akhhhhhh hah ha-ah hahh hah"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin dan beralih menggigit bibir bawah merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat milik Sungmin semakin menjepit penisnya karena orgasme, butuh lima dorongan keras sampai Kyuhyun menyusul.

Tubuh yang lebih jangkung itu mengejang beberapa kali saat mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Sungmin.

Mencium bibir itu kembali dengan pelan sebelum membisikan sesuatu dengan cukup mesra membuat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan beralih menungging di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kembali melanjutkan untuk saling mengejar kepuasan, melupakan semua kemungkinan dan membawa diri mereka larut dalam kenikmatan, kepuasan luar biasa yang sulit untuk diabaikan, mencoba tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, mereka hanya ingin tenggelam dan larut dalam candu masing-masing.

Salju pertama musim dingin tahun ini, ia bisa melihatnya dari dinding kaca kamar Kyuhyun, putih dan ringan terbawa angin malam untuk hinggap dan menyelimuti bumi, sangat indah... dingin yang membawa kehangatan, Sojung ahjumma pernah mengatakan jika apapun permintaan yang diucapkan saat salju pertama mulai berguguran dari langit akan dikabulkan, mungkin itu mitos bahkan bualan orang-orang tapi ia mempercayainya.

 _ **"Tuhan... ini sangat nyaman dan hangat..."**_

Lelaki itu sudah terlelap, nafasnya yang kini mulai teratur berhembus pelan menerpa tengkuknya, lengannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat, menyentuh dan berlaku seperti mereka bukan orang asing. Sungmin memilih menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, sensasi hangat dan nyaman saat punggung telanjangnya bertemu dada Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada gendongan ayahnya yang hangat. Sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi ia menyukainya.

...

Sungmin menemukan ponselnya di atas nakas kamar Kyuhyun saat ia baru bangun pagi ini, tidak ada Kyuhyun yang semalam tidur satu ranjang dengannya, pintu kamar terlihat sedikit terbuka menghantar aroma kopi dan wangi butter yang menggoda. Mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering karena baru saja terbangun Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyentuh ponselnya.

Ada puluhan pesan dan email dari Ryeowook yang pasti mengkhawatirkannya, Yesung ketua club dan Sungjin.

 **"Sungmin-ah kau kemana?"**

 **"Sungmin-ie apa Woori benar-benar menculikmu?"**

 **"harusnya kau tinggal di flat milikku, itu aman! Hyung marah denganmu! Berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan sekali saja dengarkan saranku Lee Sungmin! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi denganmu, aku harap kau baik-baik saja, cepatlah kembali, hyung cemas, kami akan berusaha mengangkat kasus ini jika dalam tiga hari kau belum kembali"**

 **"setidaknya angkat panggilanku hyung~"**

 **"aku harap kau baik-baik saja Sungmin-ah** "

"kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya, meletakkan baki yang ia bawa di meja kecil yang ada di sudut, membuat Sungmin yang terkejut melempar ponselnya ke pinggir ranjang.

"tidak perlu takut, aku terlalu sibuk untuk melihat isi ponselmu Sungmin"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih ke arah Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan mandi, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang membeli itu untukmu" Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa buah paper bag besar yang ada di atas sofa menggunakan dagunya.

"itu pakain untukmu" melihat Sungmin yang masih menunduk Kyuhyun kembali bicara.

"hei? Sungmin-ah? Kau kenapa berubah menjadi pendiam seperti ini? Kemana Lee Sungmin yang keras kepala dan cerewet kemarin? ya~ tatap aku jangan menunduk seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan dua tangannya, berusaha membuat pemuda itu beralih menatapnya.

"kau mau mengatakan sesuatu? Katakan, aku akan mendengarkan"

"jeongmal?" mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Kyuhyun.

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Sampaikan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku akan mendengarnya"

Hening yang cukup lama, hanya ada Sungmin yang menangis tanpa suara dan Kyuhyun yang masih sabar menunggunya bicara, senyap untuk beberapa menit sampai Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"malu-aku aku malu dan takut... Rasanya dunia seperti runtuh, orang yang sangat aku benci karena sudah membuat hidup kami yang hancur menjadi semakin hancur, kau sudah menculikku, ak-aku menyesal karena sudah berani menampar bahkan meludah kemarin tapi-tapi... Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika harus mati, tapi kau malah menyiksaku seperti ini... melihat aku bertelanjang, menyentuh dan memperlakukan aku seperti seorang perempuan, melihat aku mendesah bahkan merengek meminta lebih di bawahmu, dan kau memberikannya! membuat aku tidak bisa menolak bahkan berani menginginkannya...aku hanya pemuda biasa, pemuda yang membenci Woori karena sudah menghancurkan rumah kami.. Hal kecil bagi kalian tapi itu hidupku... Keluargaku.. Aku hanya anak yang sibuk mencari uang dan belajar, tapi kau sudah menyentuhku seperti ini, sekarang aku menjadi tahu sesuatu yang lebih memuaskan dari sekedar mendapat nilai sempurna.. Kau... Kenapa?!" Sungmin menangis, kalimatnya meluncur dari bibirnya dengan berantakan, semua ini terlalu cepat, ia kecewa dengan keadaan, ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun... Orang yang kini sedang memeluknya itu tidak sepenuhnya bersalah karena Sungmin yang sudah datang dan dengan lancang mengusiknya.

"shh.. Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan merasa bersalah dan menyalahkan keadaan seperti ini.. Aku juga berfikir ini semua terjadi dengan terlalu cepat.. tiga hari yang lalu kau menamparku, siang kemarin tanpa direncanakan dan berakhir seperti ini, aku juga merasa ini semua tidak masuk akal, tapi... Aku menyukainya"

...

"dari tiga anak Cho Joohwan hanya Cho Yeunghwan yang dikaruniai putra yang akan menjadi pewaris utama Woori Corp, karena Kim Heechul putra Cho Nari anak pertamanya bermarga Kim seperti ayahnya yang seorang direktur utama sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul-"

"semua orang juga paham seorang anak harus bermarga seperti ayahnya Choi Siwon ~ bisa kau sampaikan data yang lebih penting dari ini?" Siwon mendendengus samar ke arah Yesung yang memotong laporannya di depan anggota lain sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan laporannya yang akan menjadi bahasan mereka di pertemuan kali ini.

" sementara istri Cho Yoohwan yang merupakan gadis keturunan China melahirkan dua puteri, Victoria dan Luna, Cho Yoohwan seorang diplomat senior dan sempat menjadi duta besar Republik Korea untuk Amerika, dan Kim Hana yang tak lain adalah istri Cho Yeunghwan melahirkan satu puteri dan dua putera, tapi putera kedua mereka Cho Junghyun lumpuh karena kecelakaan di rumah mereka sendiri saat berusia 17 tahun, Isunya Cho Kyuhyun si bungsu adalah penyebab kecelakaan itu, banyak orang mengatakan Junghyun adalah pewaris utama sebenarnya, tapi faktanya sekalipun Cho Junghyun tidak kehilangan fungsi dua kakinya, ia terlahir dalam kondisi menderita thalasemia, yang paling aneh adalah baik Cho Yeunghwan maupun istrinya bukanlah pembawa sifat thalasemia, tapi salah satu anak mereka terlahir dengan menderita penyakit itu"

"kalimatmu sangat berantakan Siwon Hyung"

"..."

"otakmu yang berantakan Lee Hyukjae! Kalian... Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak saling mencibir seperti tadi? Kita berkumpul di sini untuk membahas apa hah?"

"..."

"Lee Donghae... giliranmu"

"ok, sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun sudah berkorban demi perusahaan keluarga, kudengar passionnya adalah menjadi seorang dokter tapi karena keadaan ia harus rela meninggalkan mimpinya dan belajar bisnis"

"nah! orang itu yang paling mungkin menjadi alasan uri Sungmin-ie menghilang dua hari ini"

"nde, aku setuju dengan Shindong hyung, Sungmin-ie menghilang dua hari setelah menampar Cho Kyuhyun"

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sungmin oppa benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi, aku harap dia selamat..." satu-satunya wanita di club itu, Park Jayoon menimpali sebelum akhirnya menangis.

"jika dalam tiga hari Sungmin masih belum menghubungi salah satu dari kita, dengan terpaksa media harus mengetahui kejadian ini"

"tapi resikonya sangat besar Hyung! Semua orang akan mengetahui identitas Sungmin bahkan club ini"

"semua ada harganya... Semua keputusan pasti punya resikonya masing-masing, tapi yang paling penting saat ini adalah memastikan di mana Sungmin dua hari ini"

"Woori sedang menghadapi ancaman cukup besar, salah satu anak perusahaannya di timur tengah mendapat tuntutan kompensasi dari pemerintah setempat, masalah penyerapan tenaga kerja lokal yang minim dan kerusakan yang ditimbulkan sejak awal, sangat krusial"

"tapi si Cho Kyuhyun itu masih sempat menculik Sungmin? Entah apa yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin, bahkan aku takut membayangkannya"

"tapi... Sungmin oppa memang terlalu melewati batas kurasa..."

"Sungmin memang keterlaluan dengan menampar seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bertindak kasar dan membuat kita semua ikut dalam bahaya seperti ini, Sungmin melakukan itu semua karena dendam pribadi, dia punya trauma masa kecil yang berhubungan dengan Woori, sifatnya yang keras kepala itu meledak saat menemukan kesempatan untuk bertemu Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak menyangka Sungmin akan senekat itu, dia sudah menyerang orang yang salah"

"Sungmin memang sudah melewati batas tapi kita tetap harus menyelamatkannya a-atau setidaknya kita tahu di mana dia sekarang"

To be continue

(-^〇^-)

Halo hai Kalian semua (*^▽^*)

Sweet gelato is back !(^O^)y

Sebelumnya terimakasih buat kalian yang udah baca cerita ini dan nyampein apa pendapat kalian di kotak review, terimakasih untuk apresiasi dan kritik membangunnya! You are da real mvp guys! (o^^)oo(^^o)

aku cuma mau nyampein kalo ff ini sejauh ini masih di mode alur yang lambat, buat kalian yang udah baca dari chapter 1 pasti udah tau deh dari chapter 1-2 plot waktunya baru kejadian dalam 2 hari, kalian gak masalah mau nebak-nebak duluan itu hak kalian tapi aku jadi rada bingung juga jadinya (^^)y

Buat yang kemarin mikir ini ada kemiripan sama fsog karena sama-sama hubungan antara CEO dan seorang mahasiswa, eum ini ff murni dari pikiran aku yang galau ff yang ada di favlist jarang update xD sempet sih diajak sahabat nonton fsog tapi gak jadi gara-gara baca status orang bilang fsog gak sehooot ff kyumin #abaikan di sini umin bentar lagi lulus by the anyway xD

Terus aku kalo lagi nyicil ngetik ginian punya rule sendiri, gak baca tulisan lain dulu biar gak acakadut campur-campur gaya tulisan dan apalah-apalahnya (?) jadi insyaallah (?) ini epep mengalir dengan gaya aku (?) bukan remake (o^^)oo(^^o)

Terus buat romance desire waipi aku dicabutttbutttbutttbuttt gara-gara ketahuan nulis ituuuuu

Bakal dilanjut tapi nanti mungkin.

Sidersss yang wow banget gapapalah aku niatnya sharing ToT tapi kadang zbl juga ToT

See you (o^^)oo(^^o)


End file.
